


长尾

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M, First Love, Post-War, Prostitution, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Male Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 4





	长尾

本来我妈怎么也不会把我家楼上的房间租出去的，但是我家遭遇了经济危机。那是二十世纪的四十年代，我爸坐上船不远万里去了大陆，回来的只有一套军服和一枝花，军服还是簇新的，一点也没有我把身上的那股须后水气味，我妈拿到了一笔抚恤金，还清了和平年代借的债，已没剩下几个子儿，还要养活我和我妹。她在跟我爸私奔前是个养尊处优的大小姐，唯一需要担心的就是谈婚论嫁，搬来伦敦后便与家里人断了联系。她是个极高傲的人，绝不肯同他们求助，于是接了份活又请几个小伙子装修了一下屋子，二楼隔出一间屋子来出租。Page就在那时住进来。  
我依稀记得那是个五月——或者六月，当你住在我所在的城市，也会跟我一样记不太清月份。总之那天门口的铃叮叮地响了，我去开门，那个女人就站在门口，撑着一把黑蕾丝洋伞，戴着一顶时兴的毡帽，穿着一条纯黑带暗纹刺绣的长裙，笑眯眯的，眼睛细长，有点像亚洲人，但是皮肤比亚洲人要苍白许多。她开口了，她说话细声细气的：“小伙子，这里是可以租房子吗？”  
不巧，我妈那时出去做工了，我见外面雨势要大，就让她先进来坐。我在给她泡茶的时候悄悄地拿眼睛去瞟她，有一次和她对上了视线，窘迫得赶紧把头别开，我把茶给她端过去的时候依然不敢抬头看她，但她似乎对我很有兴趣的样子，喊我过来坐下，告诉我她的名字。现在我只记得她姓Page,她让我喊她佩姬小姐。她问我叫什么，我诚实地回答了她：罗伯特，罗伯特·普兰特。她很喜欢我的名字，把我的名字放在嘴里反复地咀嚼，最终决定叫我小植物。  
那段时间我回家以后，我妈通常都还在加班，我就自己搞点吃的，打扫屋子，还要照顾我妹，此外还有功课要做，于是就睡得蛮晚。Page一般在晚饭前出门，会有车来接她，然后她在夜里又坐车回来，有时会带回男人，有时只是一个人，并且总是喝了酒，喝得连上楼梯时都像只翅膀受了伤的鸟，我想那鸟一定得是一只鸦，因为她总是穿着一身黑，站在门廊里时能完美地融进墙板的阴影里。  
她回来，看到我坐在客厅里，就朝我招招手，囫囵地喊我小植物之类的称呼，然后走来，倚在门框上，“亲爱的，可以给我倒杯水吗？”  
有男人来的时候她就无暇同我讲话了，那些男人都是衣冠楚楚的男人，西装革履，即使是没见过什么世面的我都能看出他们着装的价格不菲。她领着男人们上楼去的时候我可以听见她模模糊糊的笑声，对于她的笑声我熟悉得很，因为她总是在笑，笑容轻飘飘像夏天早晨伦敦的雾，而她站在雾里，我只能朦朦胧胧看见她的一个轮廓。  
那个晚上，她依旧晚归，依旧带了男人回来。我本来早早睡了，爬起来是要去厕所，一楼的厕所堵塞了，所以我去用二楼的。Page的房门没有关，灯光露出一个亮堂堂的角落。我路过的时候往里瞥了一眼，停下了脚步。  
一个男人，一个男人骑在Page的身上，他们背对着我，我只能看到男人的背影和Page的两条岔开的腿，一条腿是光裸的，一条腿上丝袜只褪了一半，随着男人的动作一晃一晃的。男人抓着Page的头发，使她折起腰来承受他的冲撞。Page像溺了水似的发出极重的呼吸声和微弱的咳嗽。血歪歪扭扭地自她白花花的腿上流下来。像她这么苍白的人居然也会流出血来，居然也会像我们所有人一样流出血来。  
他们干完之后男人要起身，我才记起自己原本的来意，飞也似地逃进厕所里，灯没有开，我也不敢喘气，直到听见房门关闭的声音我才上了厕所洗了手准备回房。  
出了门，Page出现在我眼前，她站在楼梯边，倚在栏杆上。她终于不穿黑色了，她换上了一条白色丝绸睡袍，衣褶线条柔和。她叉着双腿，一只手抱着胳膊，另一只手夹着一支烟。她看了我一眼，笑一下，抽一口烟，吐出来，整个人渺渺地模糊在了烟雾里，我只能朦朦胧胧地看清她的一个轮廓。  
我看着她，看着她，她也看着我，神色甜美无辜，让我想到白砂糖，不是黄糖，不是方糖，不是蜂蜜，只是白砂糖。  
突然她笑了。  
她问我：“你想抽一口吗？”  
“什么？”  
“大麻烟——你想抽一口吗？”她拿烟的手伸过来。  
我接过她手里的烟，含住那个滤嘴，她含过的滤嘴，苦的，我被呛了一下，烟随着我的咳嗽被吐出来。我咂咂嘴，她又发出那种笑声了，我把烟递回给她，她又抽了一口。  
我看着她，看着她，但她不再看我，我不知道她在看向什么地方，她也没有告诉我。  
那大概是在五月，或者是六月，如果你住在我所在的城市，也会跟我一样记不太清月份。经过伦敦空袭的训练以后，我的睡眠通常很安稳，但是那天我从梦里醒过来了。我头脑还正混沌着呢，就感到自己的下身接触到了什么滑溜溜又有温度的东西，一低头才发现Page正含着我的下体。我不由得骂了一句。  
Page抬头看向我，继续舔弄我的性器，又将它往更深的地方吞去。  
过一会儿她起身，用一根手指压在我的嘴唇上，一笑：“不要出声，小植物。”  
她把她的私处对准了我的，用另一张小嘴把我吞下去。我已经是个梦遗过的青少年，但是即使是在我最狂野的梦境里也没有想象过这种场景。我忍不住向上挺动身躯，这场性爱正式变成了合奸。她在我身上起伏发出细细的呻吟声的时候我甚至感觉不是我在操她，而是她在操我。  
“摸摸我。”她命令道，我就将手探到她的胸前揉捏她的乳房，那小小的褐色的乳头，我想亲吻它们想得发疯。我从来没有做过爱，火在我胸腔里熊熊地烧，但是看着她，看着她，我怎么忍心用我的火去灼伤她？我不忍心弄疼她哪怕是一丝一毫，她应该是博物馆里的维纳斯，应该被小心轻放，我不会让她流一滴血，掉一滴泪。  
高潮以后她倒在我边上，将额前的碎发撩到后面，侧过身子抱住我，我也抱住她。她的皮肤很凉。  
我抱着她，抱着她，仿佛抱着一块冰，冰在我怀里缓慢的融化了，融化成了水，打湿我的床单，我怎么也不能抱住水——人怎么能拥抱水？水会从我的胳膊上从我的指缝间流下去，滴下去，打湿我的床单，然后像冰缓慢地融化成水那样缓慢地蒸发成为水汽。我看着她，看着她，她勾出了一个少年人全部的柔情。  
“你等等我吧。”我没头没脑地说。  
“等你什么？”  
“等我长大一点，等我成年。”  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“我们离开伦敦，像我爸妈当年来到伦敦一样。”  
“离开了伦敦，我们能去哪呢？”  
“哪里都行——去苏格兰，去撒哈拉，去恒河，去爱琴海，去加州，去迷雾山脉。我们想去哪儿就去哪儿，就我们两个，走到我们老死为止。”  
“听着真不错。”她笑了，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“我可以全是你的——这些可以全是你的，只要你等我。”  
“等你什么？”  
“等我长大一点，等我成年。”  
她不说话了，垂下了眼睛。我去吻她的嘴角，吻她的鼻梁，吻她的睫毛，吻她的鬓角，吻她的前额。  
“睡吧。”她说，一只手轻快地拍了拍我的脸颊，而后更紧地抱住了我，我鼻腔里都是她用的洗发水味儿。我在想我们的头发会不会缠在一起，金色和黑色，应该挺好看。我醒来之后Page已经不在边上了，我的床铺干干净净。  
Page没有来吃早餐，她从来都是下午起床。她一天都没有离开自己的房间，不然我会听到她轻盈的脚步声。晚餐的时候她也没有出现。我实在担心她，去敲她的房门：“佩姬小姐——您在里面吗？”  
没有人回应。  
我一推门，门就开了，里面空荡荡的，她的行李箱、她的西班牙吉他、她的衣服和化妆品全都不翼而飞了，仿佛世上从来没有出现过这个人，与Page的一切交集都是我做的一个梦。  
我飞奔下楼：“妈——”我跑到厨房里面，“佩姬小姐去哪了？”  
我妈很诧异：“你不知道吗？”她拿起牛奶罐向外面走，“她的租约到期了，今天早上就搬走了。”  
“早上——搬走了？我怎么一点都不知道？”  
“你睡得正香呢——我原来想叫你起来给佩吉小姐送行的，但是她说不用打扰你睡觉了。”

许多年后我早已搬离了那间屋子。我母亲去世后我回去过一次，之后就任它空在那里。  
我娶了一个印度裔的女孩儿，生了两个孩子。我家边上建了一个电影院，我带着我的妻子去看《美人计》。恍然间女主角脸上阴影的形状让我感到熟悉，突然间我意识到那个鼻子和Page的鼻子形状一致，像一只从底部开始破碎的珍珠，跟彗星一样拖出一道晶莹的长尾。泪水从英格丽褒曼的脸上滑下的时候决绝如Page夺取我童贞时的表情，决绝如她被强奸时大腿上颤抖着流下的血，决绝如维纳斯断臂的截面。  
在我刚成年离家那会儿我曾寻找过她，我对着黄页拜访了伦敦每一户姓Page的人家，一无所获。她也许早不在伦敦，我也放弃了寻找她。


End file.
